Adnoria Klair
Adnoria Klair Sutton is the queen regent of the 5 kingdoms. She is a Regium vampire and the older sister of Henry Klair and Noah Klair . She is also the daughter of Maxamilian Klair and Claudia Klair. Adnorida is the youngest sister of Marcus Klair, Ruth Klair, Christian Klair, William Klair, Jessabell Klair, Mareena Klair, Trevor Klair, Samuel Klair, and Lucia Klair. She is also the wife of the vampire king of New York Alec Sutton. Adnoria was first introduced in Book one in chapter seven convincing Henry to travel to New York to aid her against a war. Early History 10 century The Klairs settled in Denmark in 900. Adnoria Klair Sutton was born on November 10th 900 A.D. in Denmark. Growing up in Denmark Adnoria suffered from Bipolar at a young age she was constantly killing people. Her father Maxamilian grew tired of her episodes and was physically abused her till she was able to control her impulsive killings. In 910 A.D. 10 year Anorida with the figure of a grown woman was bathing when a boat sailed into the village with a man looking at her infatuated by her beauty. The man approached and embarrassed fell into the water and left her with an embarrassing look on his face. The next morning Maxamilian, Claudia, and Adnoria was walking into town square to visit the Earl of Denmark. Adnoria seen the man from the river talking to the earl. He walked towards her and asked for her hand in marriage and Adnoria disgusted by him knocked him out she walked away in anger. Adnoria and Ivar Marriage 5 years later 15 year old Adnoria rebelled against her father his beatings have gotten worse she sought ways to deal with her anger by running away but was caught. The Earl of Denmark proposed to Maxamilian to join there houses with Adnorida and his son in marriage. Maxamilian forced Adnorida to marry the earl's son Adnoria stubbornly refused. After the death of the Earl his son became the New Earl of Denmark. Maxamillian kept forcing Anorida to the new earl and Anordia married Ivar Ragnarock the man she met by the river out of spite towards her father. Angered by her marriage to Ivar her father attempted to kill him and the earl stopped Maxamilian then captured Ivar. The earl sentenced Ivar to the patrol guards away from the village. The night Ivar left the village the earl started the marriage to Adnoria and became the earl's wife. Ivar's Death A year has past and a miserable Adnorida fought desperately to kill the Earl but was beaten senseless by her father if she ever attempted. When she heard Ivar tried to escape and was caught he was sentenced to death she left her home and kill the guards to free Ivar. She said the only reason she freed him was to get back at her father and the two left the village. When Ivar confessed his feelings towards Adnorida she laughed and said he was a "love sick fool" and kissed him on the cheek. When Maxamillian found out about her role in the escape of Ivar Ragnarock grew sick of Adnorida defiance and visited Ivar's family home and waited. When the gaurds found Adnoria and Ivar Adnoria killed the guards one of them warned Ivar the the earl is gonna kill your family if Adnoria didn't return. Ivar desperate to protect his family Ivar tried to return to the village and Adnoria stopped him. Warning him it was trap Ivar didn't listen and came back to the village with Adnoria. When Ivar went to his family home Adnoria was attack and got her neck snapped by Maxamilian. When Adnorida awoken she sees a bloody Ivar and ask was has happened Maxamilian spoke screaming at her saying this is the last time she defies him. Maxamilian compelled Ivar to slit her throat in front of her he said her loves with tears in his eyes and slit his throat. Adnorda with an angry look in her face was chocked and dragged into Ivar's house where she seen his family butchered. Maxamilian telling Adnorida in her ear her husband did this he compelled Ivar to stab them till he didn't recognized them and chopped their heads off so his loving wife can keep them to remind her of defying him. Maxamilian grabbed his sword and cut off Ivar's head off and threw it to Adnoria as a gift of her late ex husband passing. Maxamilian told her to get back to her husband or she will suffer more consequences. Denmark 970 50 years after the death of Ivar and the Earl of Denmark the Klairs faces a new threat. The Klairs heard of a champion a fearsome warrior named Odin he founded a organization called the Ødelegger. A group of vampire hunters exist only to destroy regium vampires. They first encountered the Ødelegger in Frederiksberg, Denmark when Odion surprised attacked Adnoria hitting her in shoulder with a wooden arrow laced with werewolf venom. Adnoria killed his men and was about to kill him but was shot in the heart with a arrow lace werewolf venom. Odin tried to captured Adnoria but Samuel Klair knocked him out and grabbed her and fled. Werewolf Venom in her system Adnoria desiccated and when the venom was out of her system she regain conscientious a week later. When Adnoria awoke her family asked about the man who attacked her she said a dead man named Odin. Adnoria left her home with the help of Samuel Klair and went out to search for the Ødelegger. When she found them they ambushed and attacked them Odin with his sword fought Adnoria and she stabed him in the leg was about kill him then was stabbed in the chest by Odin laced with venom she knocked him out. Samuel killed the rest of the hunters they fled and destoryed the last remaining hunters and destoryed the organization. Germany 1014 In the 11th century Adnoria left her family visited Germany of rumors of beasts terrorizing the villages during a full moon and went to investigate. Category:Regium Vampire Category:Vampire Queens and Kings Category:Immortals